Melacak Rumah Hantu
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Suatu saat, dengan secara tiba-tiba, Konan bercerita tentang villa kosong yang berhantu dan mengajak mereka semua untuk melacak villa itu! Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Tokoh-tokoh: Semua kunoichi NARUTO kecuali Yugito Nii dan Yugao dan yang aku nggak tau.
1. Memulai Perjalanan

_**Fanfic baru!**_

_**Tokoh-tokoh: KUNOICHI OF NARUTO**_

**_OOC, gajelas, lebay, aneh._**

**_Selamat membaca!_**

**_Jangan lupa review ya. _**

**_Peringatan: Mau ngeflame harus LOG-IN._**

**_Kalo ngeflame gak log-in, sama aja PENGECUT. Deal?_**

**_Don't like, don't read._**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul Fanfic: Melacak Rumah Hantu

* * *

~~ introduction ~~

_Seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun berambut pirang menuruni mobilnya. Hari ini, ia dan keluarganya pindah dari kota xxx ke kompleks real estate sekitar desa Konohagakure. Mau tau siapa gadis itu? Ikuti terus ceritanya._

_

* * *

_

"Ino, ayo cepat!" seru seorang ibu.

"Iya iya bu, tunggu dulu..." sahut si gadis itu. Oooh, ternyata si gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Ino menggeret kopernya menuju villa yang dibangun keluarganya di kompleks _real estate _itu.

"Eh, Ino! Wah, sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu!" seru seorang gadis sebaya Ino yang memiliki rambut pink dan mata hijau emerald. Dulu, dia sahabat SD Ino waktu masih di kota xxx. Hem, dia Sakura Haruno.

"Waaaah! Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini!" kata Ino. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan melepas kerinduan.

"Oh iya, Sakura! Mana lagi teman-teman seangkatan kita dan kakak kelas kita yang lain?" tanya Ino.

"Oooh, kita semua sedang bermain di lapangan. Ayo kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu, nanti kuantar ke lapangan!" ajak Sakura.

Setelah Sakura membatu membereskan barang-barang Ino, dia pun mengajak Ino ke lapangan.

"INOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAMI KANGEN SAMA KAMUUU!" seru Tenten, Temari, Guren, Kurenai, Kin, Tayuya, dll.

"Ahaha... Aku jugaaaa...!" seru Ino balik sambil memeluk mereka semua.

"I... Ino-chan... Bagaimana... Kabarmu selama di... kota xxx?" tanya Hinata.

"Oooh, baik-baik saja. Kalian sendiri?" jawab Ino *full of smile*.

"Kami juga baik-baik saja. Kau semakin cantik dan seksi lho, Ino!" puji Temari.

"Ah masa'? Terimakasih," kata Ino.

"Sayangnya Ino-senpai masih supel," celetuk Hanabi sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Iiiiih, Hanabi-pyoon!" jerit Ino sambil main jambak-jambakan rambut dengan Hanabi.

"Eh? Kudengar Ino sudah kembali?" sahut Anko yang baru datang sambil membawa 2 tusuk dango dan segelas sup kacang merah.

"Iya, Anko-senpai... Aku kangen padamu, apalagi tusuk dangomu..." canda Ino.

"Hahahaha!" semuanya pun tertawa tergelak.

"Oh iya Ino! Kau belum tau ya?" tanya Konan.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Emm... Di kompleks ini, ada villa kosong. Bukan villa-mu, lho. Villa itu berjarak kurang-lebih 950 meter dari lapangan ini. Villa itu dulunya ditempati, tapi semuanya pindah karena waktu itu villanya kebakaran. Dan gosipnya, ada hantu di villa itu!" jelas Konan.

"Masa' sih? Aku kurang percaya," kata Ino.

"Kau tanya saja pada Nagato! Waktu itu aku, Nagato, dan Itachi kesana, tapi ada sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang memakai daster putih mendatangi kami, jadi kami lari," kata Konan.

"Oooh, gak usah deh, kalo begitu nanti malam mumpung aku boleh begadang kita lacak rumah hantu itu, yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Eeeeh? Ino-senpai seriuuus?" tanya Hanabi dan Mugi shock.

"Ya iyalah, aku sangat tertarik banget tuh melacak begituan sejak aku membaca novel horror yang kubeli waktu aku kelas 5 SD," jawab Ino.

"Aku setuju dengan Ino!" seru Tenten dan Temari sambil berlonjak.

"I.. Ino-chan... Apa kau... Tidak takut?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ino sambil menepuk dadanya (bangga).

"Uji nyali, nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup!" seru Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku ikut aja deh!" sahut Hanabi.

"Aku sih ikut Hanabi-chan aja," kata Mugi.

"Okee, nanti malam jam 12 tepat kumpul di lapangan ini masing-masing bawa senter ya! Sepakat?" usul Sakura.

"YAAA!"

* * *

**Jam 12:00 pm.**

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Guren.

"Oke," kata Ino.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju villa kosong itu.

"Seram sekali... Hanabi-chan, aku takut.." keluh Mugi.

"Ah, aku nggak takut!" seru Hanabi dengan gaya metalnya (lain banget sama kakaknya si Hinata).

"Aku setuju sama Hanabi-chan!" seru Tenten.

"Ssssh... Jangan berisik," bisik Konan.

Mereka semua naik tangga. Villa itu memang suram, gelap, sudah banyak lumutnya, dan tinggi. Beuh, satu tangga saja anak tangganya ada 100. Heuh, pegel!

"Aaah, aku pegel," keluh Anko. "Sial, aku ga bawa dango!" seru Anko saat mengecek ranselnya.

"Salahku," gumam Sakura. "Aku lupa mengingatkanmu waktu aku menjemputmu," kata Sakura lagi.

"Ehm, gak apa-apa kok," gumam Anko. "Untung aku bawa sup kacang."

"Istirahat sebentar, yuk!" bisik Guren. Guren menduduki salah satu anak tangga. Tapi, KRAAAK! Ternyata anak tangga yang diduduki Guren sudah rapuh. Jadilah, patah. Untung saja Guren sempat berpegangan di pegangan tangga.

"Fiuh..." Ino menghela nafas lega (padahal waktu Guren jatuh ia ketakutan).

"SIAPA DISANA?" tiba-tiba ada suara.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Ino dkk. berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Mugi menengok kebelakang, ada topeng hijau besar berwajah seram mengejar mereka.

"LARI YANG KENCAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" perintah Konan. Mereka semua pun mempercepat larinya. Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura menengok ke belakang.

"Fiuh, sudah tidak dikejar lagi..." Sakura menghela nafas lega. Tapi, mereka baru sempat minum 3 teguk, lalu...

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Hinata.

"Ada apa, kak Hinata-neechan?" tanya Hanabi khawatir.

"Ada... ada... ada... ada..." Hinata begitu ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah sebuah pintu yang terbuka.

"Apaan, sih?" tanya Hanabi. Hanabi menoleh, dan..

"GYAAAAAA! KEPALA TERBAAANG! SEMUANYA, LARI!" seru Hanabi.

Lagi-lagi mereka berlari, berlari, berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Mereka begitu ketakutan. Tapi, belum mau menyerah. Mereka harus menguak apa misteri hantu itu.

Mereka beristirahat, lagi-lagi Shizune melihat badan seorang wanita tanpa kepala. Mereka terus berlari lagi.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Tsunade. Ada cipratan darah yang mengenai mereka semua. (Tsunade ketakutan karena ia takut darah).

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino melihat sebuah kepala mencair, Sakura melihat tubuh wanita yang telah dimutilasi, Hinata melihat tubuh yang bolong di bagian perutnya, dll.

"Ino, apa kau yakin... Kita... ~hosh hosh~ akan melanjutkan.,.. ~hosh~ pelacakan ini?" tanya Temari sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aku sih terserah Tsunade-sama," jawab Ino.

"Tapi... Misteri ini HARUS kita pecahkan. Karena hal ini membuat penduduk desa Konoha ketakutan. Hal ini akan mengganggu mereka semua. Kita harus tuntaskan bagaimanapun caranya!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"OK, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

* * *

~~ ending ~~

_Kira-kira berhasilkah mereka semua? Atau... Mereka mati dimakan para hantu? Atau, mereka terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar selamanya? Ikuti terus ceritanya!_

_

* * *

_

**_Gimana pendapat kalian?_**

**_Memang OOC, ya... Lagipula mana mungkin Guren, Kin, Tayuya, dll. yang merupakan musuh Konoha tinggal di Konoha? =a=_**

**_Aku minta reviewnya dong..._**

**_Syarat-syarat kalo mau flame fanfic ini:_**

**_1. HARUS LOG-IN_**

**_2. JANGAN PAKE KATA-KATA KOTOR, KALO MAU MENYINGGUNG SEBAIKNYA NYINGGUNG AKU AJA JANGAN NYINGGUNG ORANG LAIN YANG REVIEW_**

**_3. KALO BISA PAKE KATA-KATA SOPAN._**

**_Oke kan?_**

**_Bagusnya tamat di chap. berapa ya? Ditunggu pendapatnya!_**


	2. Lost

_**Fanfic baru!**_

_**Tokoh-tokoh: KUNOICHI OF NARUTO**_

**_OOC, gajelas, lebay, aneh._**

**_Selamat membaca!_**

**_Jangan lupa review ya. _**

**_Peringatan: Mau ngeflame harus LOG-IN._**

**_Kalo ngeflame gak log-in, sama aja PENGECUT. Deal?_**

**_Don't like, don't read._**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul Fanfic: Melacak Rumah Hantu

Part: 2

* * *

~~ cerita sebelumnya ~~

_Akhirnya mereka semua mencari petunjuk di villa kosong itu. Tapi, berkali-kali salah satu dari mereka lari-lari menaiki tangga sambil ngos-ngosan. Apakah mereka berhasil? Mari kita simak kisah selanjutnya._

_

* * *

_

"Ino-senpai... Aku... Takut..." kata Mugi sambil menangis dan memeluk Ino karena ketakutan.

"Ssssh, tenang saja, kami ada didekatmu, kok," hibur Ino.

"Apa aku... Pulang saja? Aku terlalu... takut..." isak Mugi.

"Ssssh, jangan berisik, Mugi!" bisik Hanabi.

"Jangan langsung pulang, dong. Kita sudah menaiki sejauh ini," kata Tenten.

"Iya, kamu please deh sekali ini jangan manja," pinta Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"He-eh... Maaf ya kakak-kakak..." kata Mugi.

"Iya."

* * *

"A... Apa lagi itu?" jerit Shizune.

"Ada apa, Shizune-senpai?" tanya Ino.

"Kyaaaa! KU... KU... KU... AYO CEPAT LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Apa maksudmu kuntilanak?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama jangan membuatku takut! Jangan sebut nama makhluk ituu!" jerit Shizune sambil berlari.

"Iya maaf Shizune, pokoknya kita harus mempercepat lari kita, memecahkan misteri villa berhantu ini, dan keluar dari sini!" seru Tsunade tegas.

"BAIK!"

Mereka semua pun mempercepat larinya. Bunyi langkah kaki yang keras makin terdengar saja karena cepatnya lari mereka. Tapi jangan lupakan kuntilanak yang mengejar mereka itu, ya! xDD

"Hosh... hosh... Aku... Kecapekan.." keluh Tayuya.

"Aku... Juga..." kata Guren dan Kin, lalu mereka terduduk.

"Kita manfaatkan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ayo cepat kita minum yang banyak!" perintah Ino.

Sakura menoleh kesana-kemari mencari tangga.

"Teman-teman, Tsunade-sama, Anko-sama, Guren-sama, Temari-senpai, Tenten-senpai, Tayuya-senpai... Kita sudah di lantai paling atas, lho..." bisik Sakura memasang wajah tegang.

"Aku... Hantu... Terakhir... Kalian... Mau apa... KEMARI?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam, berwajah drakula, memakai daster putih, bagian perutnya sudah bolong seperti dilubangi sebuah pedang.

"KYAAAAA!" jerit mereka semua. Tapi tiba-tiba, tangga yang sudah mereka naiki hilang bagaikan hanya ada satu lantai saja di villa itu. Mereka... Terjebak!

"Kak Ino... Kak Ino... Aku takuuuut..." tangis Mugi sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Ino.

"Te... Tenang..." kata Ino, walaupun dalam hatinya dia berkata "Gak akan bisa tenang, 'wong hantunya aja udah didepan mata".

Semuanya menjadi takut. Hanya Tsunade dan Anko saja yang masih berani berdiri dekat hantu itu.

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau tidak ke alam baka, kalau tidak kami akan membunuhmu!" ancam Anko sambil mendekatkan kunainya ke leher si gadis itu.

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Huhuahahahahaha!" tawa gadis itu. Hii, wajahnya seram sekali.

"Jangan bunuh kami. Ehm, bunuh aku, tapi jangan bunuh yang lainnya!" Ino pun mulai berani.

"KAU NEKAT SEKALI, INO! AYO KITA CARI JALAN KELUAR DARI SINI! BIAR TSUNADE-SAMA DAN ANKO-SAMA SAJA YANG MENYELESAIKANNYA!" seru Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemani Tsunade-sama dan Anko-sama. Kalian, silakan mencari duluan, nanti aku menyusul," kata Ino.

"Ka... Kalau Ino-chan sudah berkata begitu... Kita takkan bisa menghentikannya..." kata Hinata.

"Setuju. Ayo kita berangkaat!" Guren memberi aba-aba.

"Ino, apa kau yakin akan bersama kami?" tanya Tsunade agak khawatir.

"Yakin," jawab Ino mantap.

"Kita serang dia sama-sama!" perintah Anko.

* * *

**_Go to Sakura dkk._**

"Gimana ini? Kita samasekali tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya!" seru Temari panik.

"Aku jadi takut juga, nih!" kata Sakura.

"Tenang. Kami-sama akan selalu melindungi kita. Jangan takut, asalkan kita bersama-sama dan bertekad keluar dari sini," kata Hanabi.

"Iya! Aku setuju dengan Hanabi!" seru Tenten.

Akhirnya mereka semua mengecek setiap ruangan yang kosong.

"Ini dia! Aku menemukannya!" seru Tayuya. Dia menemukan jendela besar di sebuah kamar kosong.

"Oke! Ayo kita keluar lewat sini!" perintah Guren.

Akhirnya Guren, Tayuya, Kin, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari melompat keluar. Tapi, ketika Hanabi bersiap melompat, jendela itu menghilang!

"HANABI-CHAN! KITA TERJEBAK LAGII!" jerit Mugi.

"TOLONG KAMI!" seru Hanabi dengan kencang.

Syukurlah, Ino mendengar teriakan mereka berdua. Lalu dia pamit kepada Tsunade dan Anko untuk mencari asal suara Hanabi dan Mugi itu.

"Hanabi! Mugi! Sedang apa kalian disini? Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Ino.

"Tadi.. Ada... Jendela... Disini... La~lalu... Semuanya berhasil keluar lewat jendela, saat aku dan Hanabi bersiap melompat... Jendelanya... menghilang..." jawab Mugi sambil terisak.

"Ayo ikut aku saja!" seru Ino. Hanabi dan Mugi berlari mengekor Ino.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! ANKO-SAMA! MENURUT MUGI, YANG LAINNYA SUDAH BERHASIL KELUAR, TAPI MEREKA TERJEBAK!" kata Ino.

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Hantu ini berbahaya! Lebih baik, kalian bertiga cari jalan keluar yang lain!" perintah Anko.

"Baik, Anko-sama!" seru Ino, lalu Ino menggendong Mugi yang lelah dan menggandeng Hanabi untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Ino-senpai... Aku kelelahan..." keluh Hanabi.

"Nanti saat kita berhasil keluar, puaskanlah kamu beristitahat!" seru Ino.

**To be continued**

* * *

~~ ending ~~

_Apakah Ino, Hanabi, dan Mugi berhasil keluar dari villa itu? Ikuti terus ceritanya._

_

* * *

_

**_Gimana pendapat kalian?_**

**_Memang OOC, ya... Lagipula mana mungkin Guren, Kin, Tayuya, dll. yang merupakan musuh Konoha tinggal di Konoha? =a=_**

**_Aku minta reviewnya dong..._**

**_Syarat-syarat kalo mau flame fanfic ini:_**

**_1. HARUS LOG-IN_**

**_2. JANGAN PAKE KATA-KATA KOTOR, KALO MAU MENYINGGUNG SEBAIKNYA NYINGGUNG AKU AJA JANGAN NYINGGUNG ORANG LAIN YANG REVIEW_**

**_3. KALO BISA PAKE KATA-KATA SOPAN._**

**_Oke kan?_**

**_Bagusnya tamat di chap. berapa ya? Ditunggu pendapatnya!_**


	3. End of Story

_**Fanfic baru!**_

_**Tokoh-tokoh: KUNOICHI OF NARUTO**_

**_OOC, gajelas, lebay, aneh._**

**_Selamat membaca!_**

**_Jangan lupa review ya. _**

**_Peringatan: Mau ngeflame harus LOG-IN._**

**_Kalo ngeflame gak log-in, sama aja PENGECUT. Deal?_**

**_Don't like, don't read._**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Judul Fanfic: Melacak Rumah Hantu

Part: 3 (tamat)

* * *

~~ cerita sebelumnya ~~

_Ino, Hanabi, dan Mugi berusaha mencari jalan untuk keluar dari villa itu. Apakah mereka berhasil? Atau... Malah terjebak lagi? Ikuti terus ceritanya! _

_

* * *

_

"Ino-senpai!" seru Hanabi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Anu, apakah bisa kita beristirahat dulu...?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ayo, tapi 5 menit saja ya," jawab Ino.

"Iya," kata Hanabi.

Mereka bertiga pun minum dengan banyak. Karena terlalu haus dan lelah, mereka malah tertidur disana. Bukannya 5 menit, melainkan 1 jam!

"Ino, Hanabi, Mugi," terdengar suara membangunkan mereka bertiga.

"Ng.." Ino menggeliat. Oooh, Anko dan Tsunade sudah menyelesaikannya. Ino melihat tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka lecet dan darah disana-sini.

"Kalian sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar," jawab Anko.

"Tapi keluar lewat mana?" tanya Hanabi yang baru bangun juga.

"Aku menemukan sebuah pintu, ayo kita keluar," jawab Tsunade.

Akhirnya, Tsunade, Anko, Ino, dan Hanabi berjalan lunglai mendekati sebuah pintu, sementara Mugi sekarang berada di gendongan Anko. Benar! Didekat pintu itu, ada Sakura dkk. yang sudah menunggu mereka selama 1 jam lebih. Saat Tsunade, Anko, Ino, dan Hanabi keluar, villa itu roboh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Memang aneh bin. ajaib.

"Tsunade-sama... Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti," tanya Tenten.

"Em~ Tadi aku bertanya, mengapa hantu itu tidak kembali ke alam baka? Lalu dia menjawab 'Karena aku ingin balas dendam' dan aku bertanya lagi 'Kepada siapa?' lalu dia menjawab 'Orochimaru-sama. Dia telah menghanguskan villa ini, lalu membunuh keluargaku. Hanya aku yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, maka aku masih disini. Kukira kalian teman Orochimaru-sama, jadi aku tadinya ingin membunuh kalian.' lalu aku bertanya lagi 'Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru padamu?' dia menjawab 'Orochimaru-sama bilang jika aku merelakan semuanya maka ia akan membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku memang merasa jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, tapi aku terlihat hina seperti ini, hikss.. hiksss...' . Dia menangis. Aku berhasil menenangkannya lalu membantunya untuk merelakan semua ini dan dia sekarang sudah di alam baka," jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ooooh, begitu... Jadi sekarang takkan ada kasus villa berhantu lagi, ya!" seru Ino.

Lalu mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Kak Ino... Kita dimana?" tanya Mugi *baru bangun*.

"Tenang Mugi, kita semua berhasil keluar dari villa menyeramkan itu. Lain kali, kalau Mugi takut, bilang saja, ya!" jawab Ino.

"Iya kak... Maaf ya Mugi sudah merepotkan kalian semua.." kata Mugi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Mugi, yang penting kita semua selamat!" kata Sakura.

"Oh iya... Habis ini kita ngapain? Bosen kalo langsung pulang!" tanya Tenten.

"Emm... Gimana kalo kita main ke villa Ino sampai besok pagi? Biar seru, gitu," usul Tayuya.

"Tapi, apa nggak merepotkan?" tanya Tsunade dan Konan.

"Nggak apa-apa! Biar rame... Ayo!" ajak Ino.

Akhirnya mereka semua main di rumah Ino sampai keesokan harinya. (alias nginep).

**TAMAT!**

* * *

~~ ending ~~

_Mereka semua berhasil keluar dari villa berhantu itu dan berhasil menguak misterinya. CONGRATULATIONS!_

_

* * *

_

~**BONUS + TALKSHOW**~

**Inoichi: **Kalian semua ngapain masih didalam kamar! AYO BANGUUUN SUDAH JAM 6!

**Tsunade: **Hey apakah begitu caranya kau berbicara dengan seorang Hokage?

**Inoichi: **Maaf, Godaime-sama. Tapi, aku ingin membangunkan bocah-bocah pemalas ini!

**Ino: **Papa! Masih jam 6, sana pergi dulu kami masih ngantuk! Zzz...

**Anko: **Inoichi-san~! Pergi urus kelompokmu ini hari libur dan masih pagi!

**Inoichi: **Kau ini, Anko-san! Sudah besar dan berpangkat Jonin, masih saja bermalas-malasan seperti bocah kecil!

**Anko: **Aaaargh, cerewet... zzzz... *kembali tidur*

**All, except Inoichi: ***tidur*

**Inoichi: **Dasar kalian pemalas!

* * *

**Author: Arigato minna, udah baca fanfic gajelas begini...!**

**Ino: Elo bikin kita-kita kecapekan setengah mati! Ngapain sih elo bikin fanfic tentang ginian?**

**Sakura: Gue setuju sama Ino! Ayo kita goreng si Author! *bawa penggorengan dan kompor(?)***

**Kin: Sakura! Elo kejam amat sih!**

**Sakura: Dia bikin gue kecapekan!**

**Konan: Baka, bukan elo doang yang kecapekan, gue juga!**

**Author: Kalian boleh goreng saya jadi Syu goreng, tapi, saya mau bilang ke semua readers: Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic sayaaa! Akan saya nanti selalu reviewnya!**

**Tayuya: Ayo kita goreng Syu-san!**

**Author: ! *dimasukin ke penggorengan(?)***

**

* * *

**

_Gimana pendapat kalian?_

_Memang OOC, ya... Lagipula mana mungkin Guren, Kin, Tayuya, dll. yang merupakan musuh Konoha tinggal di Konoha? =a=_

_Aku sudah putuskan fic ini tamat di chapter 3 :D_

_Aku minta reviewnya dong..._

_Syarat-syarat kalo mau flame fanfic ini:_

_1. HARUS LOG-IN_

_2. JANGAN PAKE KATA-KATA KOTOR, KALO MAU MENYINGGUNG SEBAIKNYA NYINGGUNG AKU AJA JANGAN NYINGGUNG ORANG LAIN YANG REVIEW_

_3. KALO BISA PAKE KATA-KATA SOPAN._

_Oke kan?_

_Bye bye~ Sampai jumpa di fic yang berikutnya!_


End file.
